Gryffindor Blood Version Mejorada
by Meichu
Summary: Draco piensa todo el año en una chica, sera su novia? Por que pensara en ella? Que le deparara a Hogwarts este año?


**Gryffindor Blood**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso**

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes en este fan fiction no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora J.K.Rowling. Algunos Personajes dentro de la historia si me pertenecen a mi.

**Nota del Autor:** Esta versión es la versión mejorada del cuento Gryffindor Blood, la historia fue escrita hace tiempo ya y leyéndola quise re-escribirla para todos. La historia nuca fue terminada y espero esta vez poder llegar mas lejos de lo que había llegado anteriormente. Espero sea de su agrado.

El fin de clases había llegado por fin, todos los alumnos estaban felices festejando el fin de año, algunos ansiosos de regresar a sus casas otros no tantos. Debido a que los exámenes finales habían terminado no mucho tiempo antes algunos gritaban de felicidad por sus buenas calificaciones y otros preferían no hablar sobre ello para evitarse la pena, el ultimo día llego y con el una hermosa nevada, los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre algunos pequeñines que jugueteaban en el patio, todos se estaban juntando en el gran comedor ya que seria su ultimo día ahí, hasta que retornaran claro estaba.

Después de disfrutar una riquísima cena llena de dulces y suculentos platillos el director de la escuela se levanto y con una enorme sonrisa levanto los brazos, todos callaron en ese momento para escuchar a Dumbledore. –Queridos Alumnos, les quiero agradecer a todos por este increíble año, y quiero decirles que los estaremos esperando impacientes el año que se aproxima y también esperaremos a los nuevos alumnos que ingresaran a la escuela, espero que el próximo año también este lleno de sorpresas y de alumnos destacados, les quiero desear un viaje seguro el día de mañana- Con estas ultimas palabras dichas unos destellos salieron de las manos del director y alumbraron todo el comedor haciendo que los chicos se levantaran y aplaudieran.

Entre gritos y aplausos Draco abandono en comedor junto con sus inseparables amigos quienes iban jugueteando y empujándose junto a el, pero no les hizo caso, pensaba en otras cosas, su mente sumergida en lo que parecía mas importante que ver a sus amigos jugando tontamente, sus cabellos dorados no dejaban de recorrer su mente, su sonrisa, su hermosura, toda ella no había podido salir de su cabeza durante todo el año, le había mandado infinidad de cartas y ella también, metió la mano a su ropa y saco un pequeño papelito, la ultima carta que había llegado, Draco rió levemente al ver el pequeño pedacito de papel en sus manos que decía "Te espero pronto" suspiro con la idea de verla pronto pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Estas feliz Draco?- Pregunto Goyle sacando a Draco de su pequeño mundo de fantasía, el príncipe lo miro un poco harto y los tres entraron a la sala común. Los tres se acomodaron en los sillones cerca de la chimenea y Draco se recargo mirando a sus amigos –A que te refieres Goyle?- sus dos amigos se miraron mutuamente y rieron de nuevo tontamente haciendo que Draco negara levemente con la cabeza.

-Goyle se refiere a que si estas feliz de volver a verla- dijo Crabe entre risas tontas, Draco negó de nuevo pero sin dejar de sonreír –Tu que crees tonto?- el príncipe de nuevo se levanto y camino hacia la chimenea mirando las flamas bailar frente a el, de nuevo los dos chicos se miraron sin entender la actitud de Draco, el chico seguía mirando las flamas, imaginándosela ahí, bailando frente a el, sus cabellos siendo las flamas, bailando moviéndose con tanta hermosura que volvió a entrar en ese mundo de fantasía del cual lo habían sacado –Es en lo único que he pensado todo el año, por ella es que quiero ser mejor, por ella es que hago todo!- dio media vuelta y miro a sus amigos –Preguntas que si estoy feliz? Esa palabra no abarca todo lo que siento! Estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar hasta mañana- dio un pequeño salto y miro fuera de la ventana. –Te dije que si estaba feliz, perdiste- le susurro Crabe a Goyle entre risitas y este frunciendo el ceño le paso una bolsita con algunas monedas

۩

El día había llegado y entre gritos, risas, llantos y todo lo demás, los niños subían al vagón con la ayuda de sus maestros. Draco subió antes que sus inseparables amigos y para su sorpresa sus peores enemigos se encontraban al otro lado del vagón, sonrió y camino hacia ellos haciendo que Crabe y Goyle corrieran rápidamente para alcanzarlo –Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es San Potter, que hace por estos rumbos...su majestad?- sonrió maliciosamente e hizo una leve reverencia burlonamente, sus amigos rieron ampliamente y Harry lo miro con cara de disgusto al igual que Hermione mientras Ron dio un paso hacia delante sacando su varita y levantando el brazo, Harry le detuvo el brazo y negó –No vale la pena Ron, no te metas en problemas por alguien que no vale la pena- Draco sonrió mirando como los tres niños se alejaban entrando al cuarto mas cercano, cruzo los brazos triunfantemente y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, este era llamado "el cuarto real" ya que el príncipe había escogido ese cuarto desde el primer año y si alguien se atrevía a entrar era desalojado de manera salvaje por lo que nadie se atrevía a siquiera acercarse.

Después de lo que pareció ser un largo viaje por fin llegaron a su destino final, el anden ¾ los niños bajaban corriendo para abrazar a sus padres, Draco emocionado tomo todas sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos corriendo hasta su madre quien lo abrazo tiernamente, el miro alrededor levemente mientras su madre lo tenia en brazos y se decepciono al ver a su padre caminando hacia el aparentemente solo –Mamà, me puedes soltar por favor?- dijo empujando levemente a su madre quien lo soltó rápidamente sonriendo –Hijo, que bueno verte de regreso, espero hayas sacado buenas calificaciones este año- Lucius se acerco a el y puso una mano sobre su hombro, el pequeño príncipe accedió rápidamente –No te preocupes padre, todo salio perfecto- el niño seguía mirando alrededor con alguna esperanza de que ella saliera y lo abrazara, su madre rió levemente y negó con la cabeza –Draco, ella no vino, dijo que te esperaría en la casa, Draco bajo la mirada levemente algo triste de que aun tendría que esperar para verla pero sonrió de nuevo –Nos vamos?-

El viaje resulto mucho mas rápido de lo que Draco había pensado, cuando pudo ver una enorme mansión frente a ellos el corazón del príncipe se acelero muchísimo y comenzó a impacientarse mas que nunca, una vez que el carro se detuvo por completo el chico abrió la puerta del auto y bajo corriendo hacia la puerta principal, a punto de caerse unas cuantas veces –Draco! Ten cuidado no te vallas a caer- le grito su madre desde el auto y sonrió mirando a su esposo acercarse por un lado, abrazándola –Se quieren mucho no es asi Lucius?- el padre sonrió y accedió –Vamos adentro-

La sala era enorme, al lado contrario de las escaleras se encontraba una enorme chimenea la cual se encontraba encendida y justo encima de esta un retrato familiar, Draco corrió rápidamente subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto donde encontró un pequeño cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Casa Draco" el chico rió pasando sus dedos por los trazos de las letras –Tan boba mi niña- se dijo a si mismo dando media vuelta para tocar la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de la de el.

-Adelante- una voz femenina se escucho del otro lado de la puerta y Draco no lo pensó dos veces para abrirla. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y decorada con peluches te todos los tamaños y formas por haber, al otro lado de la habitacion había un mueble con un enorme espejo, y una puerta del lado derecho que daba al baño del cual salió una niña, quien lo miro y sonrió dulcemente, sus cabellos dorados, largos estaban empapados, la niña se estaba cepillando sus cabellos y sus hermosos ojos azules lo veían con gran ternura, aventó el cepillo a la cama y se abalanzó a los brazos de Draco abrazándolo y llorando de alegría. –Que bueno que llegaste!!! Te estuve esperando!-


End file.
